


Don't gamble with the devil

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rape, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: You decided to go to the Devil's Casino by yourself, what could possibly go wrong?





	Don't gamble with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of reader inserts is really disturbing 
> 
>  
> 
> \---PLEASE READ-----
> 
> This story has RAPE elements, if this is something that you are sensitive too, then please DON'T read it! Meaning this is for people +18. I don't want to see triggered people in the comment section. I made this warning for a reason. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. That being said I hope you sinners enjoy~ -Crazy Bird Lady ❤

Your good friend cuphead told you about this place and it seemed fun, it was called the Devil's Casino. Being the mischievous pair you were, you and cuphead wanted to go but cuphead had plans with his brother and elder kettle so it was postponed. Curiosity got the best of you so you decided to go alone, little did you know it would be the worst decisions of your life. 

 

You opened the big glass doors and the smell of cigars and alcohol invaded your senses. The casino was very lively. So many patrons, many drunk some not. You awkwardly stumbled around the crowed and decided to go to the craps table. A tall man in a purple suit and a die for a head winked at you and asked " Good evening miss, ready to try you luck?" You nodded and put your bet down. ' _ For a die he is very handsome' _   You thought. "Well, looks like we have a winner!" The man known as King Dice said handing you your earnings. 

 

You got carried away and you were playing more and more, completely losing track of time. You should have stopped and headed back home but you were having so much fun. 'I  _wish cuphead was here we would have a blast!'_   Some patrons were watching you play, impressed with your gambling skills, even king dice was impressed. But they weren't the only ones. A dark figure made his way to your table. "For a girl you are very good and a beautiful one at that." he suavely said. He was moving his eyes up and down your figure, clearly checking you out. He made note of your full breasts and delicious thighs, so delicious he licked his lips just looking at you.

 

"T-Thank you" You sheepishly said, completely uneasy. "How could I be so rude? I'm the casino owner." ' _The casino owner?!_  ' "Nice to meet you sir.." you politely said. "Tell me sweetheart, where did you learn to play craps so well?" Moving uncomfortably close to you. Just go your mind told you. "I'm sorry, but I really need to head h-home..." You left the table but a clawed hand grabbed your wrist. "What's the rush dollface? How about we raise the stakes?" King Dice smirking, he knew exactly what his boss wanted to do. Your raised an eyebrow, what did he mean? "Win one more roll and all the money in this casino will be yours. However, if you lose you lose your soul. Deal?"

 

_'Just imagine what I could do with all that money! '_ You said to yourself. ' _Cuphead and Mugman would be impressed for sure! '_ Greed controlling your mind you grabbed the dice and threw them and as soon as they hit the table you just realized what you have done.  "Snake eyes, you lose! Now about that soul..." You fell on your knees."No please!" How could this happen? How could you have been so stupid? "Please, I'll do anything!" Both the devil and King dice smirked at each other. "Anything?" The devil grinned. He has her right where he wants her. It just turns him on just thinking about the things he can do to her. "Well in that case..." The other male patrons in the casino started to holler and get excited. The devil grabbed your breasts roughly and you gasped in shock. "W-What are you doing?!" "You are in no position to talk dollface, you lost our bet and now I'm claiming my prize" his snake-like tongue licked your neck slowly, "And that prize my dear is **YOU**."

 

"Don't touch me! Stop!" He chuckled darkly and continued to fondle your breasts. The crowed around you clearly enjoying the show, you even saw king dice in the corner of your eye with a sickly grin. The devil tore your blouse and your full breasts bounced out of their tight confinement. Before you even had a chance to covered your exposed chest he latched his mouth and was sucking and biting your nipples. You gasped and he laughed. "So sensitive and so pure. I'm going to enjoy this." You felt something hard on your thigh, it was his erection growing from his fur twitching with excitement. He pushed you down on your knees and put his semi-hard cock in your face. "You know what to do babe." What could you do? You couldn't do anything else, you were absolutely powerless. Completely under his control and he enjoyed every second of it. Timidly you wrapped your lips around his member. ' _It's so big and hot, I can't fit this in my mouth'_   you thought, clearly inexperienced and his grin became wider "Oh yeahhh...work that little mouth of yours sweetheart. That feels so good..." 

 

You whimpered, he's much too big for your small mouth, but if this is what you need to do to save yourself from the pits of hell then so be it. Bucking his hips he fucked your mouth and you bobbed your head. Sucking him off in front of everyone and King Dice. The crowed was laughing and cheering. "You're dirtier than I thought, what a dirty little girl you are." The devil chuckled darkly, enjoying the feeling of your hot mouth. You were so embarrassed and humiliated. You bobbed your head faster trying to get him to cum already so you can go home and never show your face in this casino again. Scratch that, you never wanted to show your face in inkwell isle ever again. His cock twitching in your mouth, the devil started to pant heavily. Doing your best to finish him off he pulled your head back, a string of saliva connecting his cock to your lips. 

 

"Oh don't think that's it, I ain't finished with you yet." He ripped your bottoms and your panties to find that you were soaked. Pussy wet and slick, ready to be bred. Lifting you up he put you on the craps table, spread your legs and positioned his throbbing cock at your entrance. Your eyes widened and you were frightened, you never done anything liked this before. "Wait! Please anything but this! There must be something else I can do!" You pleaded as you did your best to push him away. Grabbing your arms and pinning them above you, he was too powerful then you were.  Whispering in your ear he began to lick your neck again as you squirmed to break free of his powerful grip."Sorry babe, but this is all I want, for you to be my personal concubine forever."

 

Your tear filled eyes widen and he laughed sadistically and shoved his cock in your tight walls. You screamed in pain, you didn't want to be taken by this monster anything but this. He grinned darkly, "A virgin huh? Heh, I hit the jackpot!" Laughing again as he stretched your tight walls. "No, stop! Please pull out, it hurts!" You begged but it only made him fuck you harder. The craps table rocked wildly and your breasts bounced with each animalistic thrust. Your face was burning red from humiliation, the patrons were going crazy as they watch the devil fuck you. His snake tongue lick all over your body. You wept as this monster raped your innocence. 

 

Oh, how you wished cuphead was with you, he would have protected you. You wouldn't admit it but you were in love with the brave cup. He was handsome, brave, adventurous and always made you laugh. You always thought he would be your first when you both were ready. It made your sick to your stomach knowing the devil took your virginity instead.

 

Your juices running down the table, making a wet spot on the floor. You gave up, your fighting spirit was gone. You let him have his way with you. Pounding into you mercilessly, you felt him close to his end. You whimpered "Please pull out, don't cum inside me please..." Ignoring you, he shoved his cock as deep as he could and roared as he came into your womb. His cum felt like fire. Cum oozing out of you, your tears spilled from your eyes. 

 

Men cheering all around you, you were spent and you felt like your life was drained away. Your face was red, your eyes were half lidded, cum spilling out of you with some more cum on your breasts. You were quit the sight the devil thought. "You're mine **forever**." You should have never came here, you should have never gambled with the devil.


End file.
